1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an uninterruptible power supply, and more particularly to a standalone uninterruptible power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An uninterruptible power supply has been widely used in important computer systems, thus a temporary power can be provided in time for computer systems operating normally when a power outage or an unstable power supply is happened.
A traditional standalone uninterruptible power supply (independent uninterruptible power supply system) includes not only a cabinet but also components such as transformers, heatsink, routes, filters and wires. As the UPS has a certain weight and volume, it is not easy to move or transport at will. Besides, there are a number of modules in the cabinet that docking terminals are required for connections between the modules. Moreover, the maintenance time of a traditional standalone UPS is long because it is often required to be disassembled step by step and even needs to disassemble from a lateral side or a backside when it needs repairs. Besides, some parts of the UPS systems have more difficulty to do the repairs when they are configured by combining two cabinets.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.